


Cherry Wine

by sharedwithyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Angstangstangst, Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: inspired by the beautiful Hozier and his song- Cherry Wine
 
WARNING: NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. Referenced Abuse and Dark Reader
“It’s a wonderful dress, (y/n). If he had gotten it for me-“ She bit her lip, catching herself in the middle of that incredibly ignorant and selfish thought. Her mouth got her in trouble more often than not. Either that, or it was her inability to keep her mind and mouth from working in tandem. If she merely thought it, it’d already be out her lips.But she never got in trouble the way you did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: TRIGGERS FOR VIOLENCE/ABUSE. ALSO DARK READER, SORT OF  
> no sexual violence/abuse though
> 
> This is an aside for my fic, Walk The Line  
> It's not really a chapter from it, and it's very AU. The only relationship to Walk The Line is Sally the Kitsune...that's about it. So basically if everything in Walk The Line went wrong, this would happen.
> 
> So i guess take it as a one-shot, and if you get through this than you're definitely going to enjoy the much more light-hearted Walk The Line.
> 
> This is very dark and angsty. Reader has been warned.
> 
> the song cherry wine by hozier (give it a listen it's amazing) is about domestic violence, i believe specifically a mother to her son. Although the music video (which doesn't show actual abuse, thank god) is about a man and a woman.
> 
> Leave me a comment, lovelies!! Still having crazy problems with my laptop so I won't be posting an update to Say my name for a while.
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Angstmaster

 

 

“Does this look like love, Sally?”

 

She stared at your black eye, crusting red where his ring had scraped through your skin.

“But... your new dress…”

She turned to the perfect gown lain against the bed with the sheer panel across the collarbone that must have been encrusted with diamonds. It was her dream dress; the one that would make her truly a princess.

“You can have it.” You stared at the vanity, wiping the blood off your lip with a swipe; not even trying to be ginger with it.

“It’s not my size,” she pouted, fingering the beautifully detailed hem.

“He can what, stop twenty demons with one flick of his finger? I’m sure he can snap his fingers and make it fit. Or at least teleport it to a tailor.”

“…I think he wants you to wear it.” She replied softly.

“Sure.” You rummaged through the drawers, looking for some concealer. You weren’t exactly sure why; everyone would know what had happened. Everyone knew what it was like.

“It’s a wonderful dress, (y/n). If he had gotten it for me-“ She bit her lip, catching herself in the middle of that incredibly ignorant and selfish thought. Her mouth got her in trouble more often than not. Either that, or it was her inability to keep her mind and mouth from working in tandem. If she merely thought it, it’d already be out her lips.

But she never got in trouble the way you did.

You chuckled hollowly, knowing she didn’t mean it. “Don’t you wonder why he got it for me and not you?”

“Because he loves you more.”

“No, Sally. Because he knows how much you want it. He likes to hurt people like that.”

“No.” She shook her head firmly. You must’ve said that only because you were still mad at him. Your temper cooled slower than Daddy’s. He would walk in any minute with flowers and a kiss. Only for you; never for her. She knew she had no right to be jealous. Those bruises, they must have hurt.

And yet… he never had anything to say to her. Never had any gifts for her.

That must mean those scars were signs of attention, of care.

They must have been Crowley’s marks of love on you.

 

 

“Hey, princess.”

Sally balked; that was her favorite nickname, and she deserved it.

If Daddy was King, then (y/n) should’ve been Queen. And that would make her princess.

You had explained to her that it would actually make her some other noble title, but she didn’t believe you.

He only used that endearing name on you, though.

“What do you want?” You dabbed the cream around your eyes, watching the purple slowly fade in your reflection. Another three layers ought to do it.

“Can’t you look at me when I’m talking to you?” These were normally dangerous words, and Sally cringed, watching his fists. His tone seemed gentle, though.

“I’m just admiring your handiwork.”

“It’s been a long day, (y/n).” He let out a long sigh and placed his hands on your shoulders, massaging them. You never flinched when he touched you, though you should’ve. If the same fingers that traced your temple could rip an earring right off your lobe, you’d have the right to be wary. If not the necessity.

You never did, though.

Even now, as you patted the powder under your brows, where the bruise had extended to, you didn’t shiver.

“Don’t make me tell you I love you in front of her.” He mumbled into your hair.

Still, Sally heard every word.

And later, when you explained that he meant it only to hurt her, she wouldn’t believe you, as usual.

“Then don’t.”

“Come here.” It was spoken as a command, but he picked you up gently and placed you onto his lap, settling you down onto the bed that you shared with her.

She gritted her teeth, seething.

“You know I never say sorry, (y/n).”

“I’ve noticed.”

“It’s not in my nature.”

“There’s nothing natural about this.” You unbuttoned the top of your blouse to remind him of the scar you’d gotten when he’d thrown you into a glass table.

You kept the smirk hidden when you watched his unapologetic eyes fill with lust as they settled on your cleavage.

“Give us the room, Sally.”

“Yes, Daddy!” She responded in her cutest voice, hoping at least he’d turn and give her a nod. She didn’t even need a smile.

He gave her nothing.

At least not as he trailed kisses down (y/n)’s shoulder like she was a Goddess to him.

So she stared jealously for a moment, forgetting herself.

Then it was the first time he turned addressed her to her face, the moment she’d been hoping for since he’d found the two of you, taken the two of you to this house.

 

 

“Only (y/n) may call me Daddy. Now get out.”

 

 

“That was harsh.”

“And necessary, love.”

You stretched slightly and pulled Sally’s pillow from the other side to slip under Crowley’s head.

“I can’t believe she envies me.”

“Whyever not? You have the privilege of being with me.”

You scoffed and moved his arm so you weren’t squishing it. “Yeah, but you hit me.”

“As far as she knows.”

“Unnecessary qualifier.”

“I know you love her, (y/n), but this is twisted. Even for me.”

“What, like you haven’t backhanded your share of women?”

“Don’t try me.” Still, you were never scared.

“How else will she learn to fear men like you?”

“Men like me?” He repeated mockingly.

“You’re not going to be around forever.”

“You clearly misunderstand the definition of immortal.”

“Someday you’ll have better things to do than mess around with two ‘little things.’”

“Oh don’t worry, darling. I’ll always have time for you.” His voice had the madness of a Stockholm master, but you were the one who was laughing.

“So what now? We consummate?” You grinned mischievously at him.

“Would be my pleasure, but I’ve pressing matters to attend to.”

“Interesting word choice.”

“Is it?”

“Pleasure. Pressing.” You laid back against the blankets languidly, in awe of how much power one could over another.

“You win.” He returned your grin as he crawled onto you and finished up with the rest of the buttons on your shirt. “I suppose I have time for a romp.”

“That’s too bad. Because I’m busy.” And with a wicked smile you rolled out from under him and skipped out the door, leaving him uncomfortably…alone on the bed.

 

 

“That was fast.”

“He’s a busy man.”

Sally ignored that, and continued painting her claws with a turquoise blue.

You shrugged and puttered around the kitchen, debating between mac and cheese and pb+j.

“You’ve been busy too.”

“Hmm?” The clanging of you trying to get the right pot drowned out whatever she’d said.

“You never have time for me anymore.”

You turned from the cabinet to see her standing two inches away from you, hands on her hips.

“Well-“

“And any free time you have, you spend with D- Crowley.”

“If I didn’t, I’d get more of this ‘love.’” You pointed to your eye incredulously, wondering how incredibly dense she could be.

“It’s not fair.” Apparently there was room for more stupidity. Which you had no choice but to pass off as a necessary, forced naivety. “He loves you, not me.”

“…do you want to get smacked around, Sally?”

“I want someone to love me too.” She answered obstinately, and you wondered how long you could take care of her, when she was like this.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, Sal.”

Her eyes grew large as saucers, and you wondered if you’d broken her fragile ego.

Then she shoved you so hard, your elbow knocked the pot to the ground and you banged your head against the open cabinet door.

“Omigod- (y/n), I’m so sorry!”

Her eyes widened even more as she covered her mouth in horror at what she’d just done.

You stood up straight and rubbed the back of your head, wondering where everything had gone wrong.

 

 

When you’d kept your soul from Crowley, for yourself?

When you’d picked up a kitsune for a companion? For a little sister?

When you’d decided to teach them both a lesson?

 

 

“(y/n)… I didn’t mean it,” She cried, her eyes filling with guilty tears.

“It’s fine, Sally.”

“No, it’s not!” She scrubbed at her face furiously, before her eyes lit up and her frown quickly went away. “Wait! I was right!”

You held in a long-suffering sigh. “About what, Sally?”

“I just hurt you… and I love you. I love you so much!”

“And?”

“So I was right! Crowley hurts you because he loves you!”

“…” lights were on but no one was home. You covered your face with one hand and spoke each word deliberately. “No, that is incorrect.”

“No, I was right!!”

 

 

What was this twisted love, that arose of tangled weeds watered only with blood and never under the sun?

It was all that the three of you knew.

 

 

“You know what, Sally? You can have my dress.”

“…really?!”

“Yes. I’ll bring it to the tailor’s tomorrow, before my next hunt.”

“Oh wow! Thank you so much (y/n)-“

 

Her sentence was barely out before you swung your fist at her so hard you heard your knuckles crack.

 

“…why, (y/n)?”

She stared at you from the ground, more confused than hurt.

She kept her mind so carefully dull, so she was quick to forget, quick to forgive.

So she’d go through life without those confusing, conflicting thoughts, like how she could kill the man and woman who raised her.

 

 

“Do you still think this is love, Sally?”

 

 

And she was silent as you helped her back up and turned on the burner to make the noodles.

 

 

****_The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine_  
Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine. 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> .....boom.
> 
> give me a shout-out below!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> poll 1: MINDFUCK?!  
> i left it kind of ambiguous as to whether Crowley really abused or really loved lovely  
> probably a bit of both.  
> the idea though is that crowley wasn't really that bad, and (y/n) was using injuries (presumably from hunts) to scare Sally into being good around crowley/being wary of anyone who came into their life.
> 
> i was going to make it a straight-up abuse story at first, but then this came to me and it seemed better/more interesting.   
> again there is no evidence that crowley actually smacked (y/n). everything is through sally's assumption/my wording.  
> that way this can always fit into walk the line if i feel like it later
> 
> poll 2: uhm thoughts?!  
> i can't think of another poll so just give me your feels for this fic. and go read walk the line!
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Angstmaster/Mindfucker
> 
> oh i thought of another poll  
> poll 3: is sally annoying or what?! :P or i guess how do you feel about her? (there's more info about her in Walk The Line, but again i wanted this to be a standalone one-shot)


End file.
